Visitation Rights in the Morgue
by AngelWarriors
Summary: This is the Second in My Scenes in the Morgue series. Claire visits Ted at work


Title: Visitation Rights in the Morgue

Author: Cesia Illuser/warangel88

Fandom: Heroes/Pathology Crossover

Pairing: Claire/Ted

Warnings: Slightly Smutty. The movie Pathology **never** took place. Possible OOC between Claire and Ted I also read somewhere that in Texas that the age that a teenager becomes an adult is 17 so this is also going on that.

Author Note: This is second part of my Missing Scenes in the Morgue.

Disclaimer. I don't own Heroes or Pathology. And Thanks Ellie for Betaing

It'd been four and a half weeks since he met the girl who couldn't die in the morgue.

Honestly, they'd somehow managed to form a close bond after the night he found her alive on the table until, eventually; they were dating a couple of weeks after.

Of course, it probably didn't help that she kissed him that night, in some way seeking comfort, or the fact that he had been attracted to her, which was silly because she was five years his junior and still in high school.

But she fascinated him in more ways than one, and not simply by her good looks, but her power of. She actually showed him the extent of her powers, she would jump off buildings, burn and cut herself and he would watch with a critical, scientific eye, never participating and never asking to. She would wear old scraps of clothing that she was never afraid to get bloodied, usually a long white shirt that's hardly in style and a pair of shorts. Honestly, it still amazed him to watch her heal, not leaving a single trace of the injury behind.

It wasn't until about two and a half weeks ago that they started dating, sometime in late September, and he honestly enjoys spending his time with Claire Bennet, despite the age difference, the truth was she simply fascinated him in more ways than one.

But he was truthfully surprised to see his girlfriend leaning against the doorway, still wearing her red and white cheerleading uniform, and it was clearly obvious that she had just gotten out of school, or to be more particular: cheerleading practice.

He instantly went over to her, pressing a soft kiss against his girlfriend's watermelon glossed lips before slightly withdrawing his head.

"Having a slow day?" she questioned softly, her lips curling into a sly and mysterious smile as she studied her boyfriend.

"I was," he slightly admitted. "Until you decided to drop by."

"So, is Mrs. Anderson still around?" she questioned huskily as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, referring to the other pathologist who worked with him.

"No, she won't be back until morning," he murmured softly against her lips. "So you have me all to yourself."

Claire smiled softly as she slowly made her way to the metal table and slowly pushed herself up on it, "What did you first think when you first met me?"

He smiled slightly, cupping her face into his hands, "That you were a zombie or something. A beautiful zombie though."

Claire laughed softly, "Do you want to know my thoughts?"

Ted pressed a soft kiss against her lips, "Hmm?"

"That you were sexy and hot," she uttered moaning against his lips as she felt his hands roam lazily underneath her red cheerleading skirt, "And I wanted to make you mine."

"And I am yours, Claire," he muttered softly.

Claire smiled, "And I'm yours, Ted, and right now I want you to mark me as yours completely."

"Here?" Ted questioned as he glanced at his girlfriend.

"Are you telling me the thought has never crossed your mind?" Claire uttered slyly, causing the pathologist to chuckle softly.

"It has," he slightly admitted, pressing a passionate kiss against her lips. "But do you really want your first time to be here?"

"It's the place where we first met," Claire mused, idly running her fingers over his chest, feeling the cloth of blue scrub top.

He pressed the fabric of her skirt higher up on her thighs, exposing her blue lace thong as he quickly thrust his tongue into her mouth. He let his hands roam under her white and red cheerleading top, and squeezed her breasts with his hands.

It honestly didn't take long for him to be thrusting in her willing body, as she scratched against his back, feeling the material of the blue cloth against her nails, their cries of pleasure filling the room in the morgue.

Ted slightly stared at his lover after they were both spent and slightly sweaty, and he pressed a soft kiss against her lips. "I think we should get dressed and go somewhere else now."

Claire nodded slightly and slightly leant her forehead against his, "Hmm…I agree."

**The End**


End file.
